The Thanksgiving Penguins
by Kittypig
Summary: A turkey appears during Thanksgiving wanting to hide. But when he tells Skipper why, will it cause Skipper to have a new fear? Please read and reveiw! The turkey character is based on a pet turkey I used to have. ;D
1. Chapter 1:Arrival

Chapter 1: Scaring Skipper

It was a fine day at the Central Park Zoo in New York and everyone was buzzing around the habitats. It was a crisp fall day with many colorful leaves decorating the walkways. A big crowd was congregating at the center habitat of the zoo where four penguins lived happily. They were doing cute and cuddly high jinks for the crowd, only to be rewarded by stacks of fish, mainly sardines. This was the best time of the day for the penguins.

"Good job today, boys, we really knocked 'em dead!" a short-ish, sort of chubby, flat headed penguin said.

"Yes, I have estimate that we got more than usual today, Skipper." The tallest and most intelligent replied, sliding beads across the strings of his abacus.

"Fish!" one that was almost as tall as the tallest sang happily. He had a feather Mohawk on the center of his head and a scar on the left side of his beak.

"We have enough to last forever!" the shortest, chubbiest, youngest and cutest penguin said in a British accent.

The one called Skipper walked over to the pile and said, "Dig in boys, plenty to go around!"

And with the order, the rest of the rookery dug into the feast, eating their fill. It was their number one favorite food because of the salty tang. It was perfect.

The zoo was still buzzing until about 1500 hours, (3:00pm), closing time. The red-headed and quick-tempered zookeeper started ushering people out of the zoo. She didn't care much for the visitors. Soon, the zoo was quiet and felt dead. The penguins fell back into their secret headquarters underground. There was a hole with a ladder leading down into the concrete lair. It was air conditioned, had a T.V., four bunks carved in the wall, a table that was held up by cinder blocks, and a lab for the tall, intelligent penguin, Kowalski, to experiment. He was a self-proclaimed scientist.

Once inside, the four sat down at the table and played a strange game of cards that Skipper had learned at one of the weird places he'd gone in his glory days. He wasn't old, just more experienced and the leader. The one called Rico with the feather Mohawk stood and walked up the three stairs to a periscope and peered through it. He swiveled it around to look outside, which was pretty entertaining.

All of a sudden, a brown, feathery thing obstructed his view. He jumped away, startled, and stumbled onto his back.

"What is it, Rico?" Skipper asked instinctively.

Rico spoke gibberish due to his unavailability to speak. He pointed to the periscope and jumped up and down. Skipper moved to the periscope and looked through it. He saw the feathery brown object as well, and turned to his team.

"Topside! Go, go, go!" He barked his order sternly.

The four burst out the fishbowl entrance and landed on the concrete in fighting stances. A large bird and a few others like him only slightly shorter stood on the concrete island before the penguins. The large brown bird turned around to face them and the shorter birds fell silent.

"Howdy!" the large bird greeted. He was a turkey, a wild one, in fact.

"Um, hi, what are you doing here?" Skipper asked curiously.

"Ah, yes..." The bird began, then dropped to his 'knees', "You've gotta help us! We need to hide and we don't have much time!"

"What?" Skipper eyed the bird curiously.

"Don't you know what happens to birds like us during Thanksgiving?" the turkey asked importantly.

"Yes, they feed us lots of yummy fish!" the shortest said.

"FISH!" Rico sang.

"Exactly, Private. You see, turkey, we have nothing to fear, so neither do you." Skipper declared confidently.

"Okay, one, my name's Fred. Two, that's not just a meal, they're fattening you up!"

"What?"

"Yessiree, I escaped from the forest, but there are hunters hot on my trail! And a really creepy man who wears a blue badge..." Fred trailed off.

"Skippah! That must be Officer X!" Private yelled.

"Right, we'll help you as long as you stop with all of this 'people eating us birds' nonsense." Skipper agreed. He looked down to his feet and noticed he was being looked to.

"Okay, how?"

Skipper thought for a moment. "Kowalski, options!" Skipper ordered his lieutenant.

"I suggest we disguise you as ostriches due to your similarity. Alice will never notice due to her lack of attentiveness." He pointed to his clipboard that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It had two birds and an arrow pointing from the smaller one to the larger one.

"Excellent! Execute!" Skipper said.

The rookery of penguins and the flock of turkeys walked through the zoo almost unnoticed. They were close to the ostrich habitat when…

"Hello, neighbors!" 'King' Julian, a ring-tailed and scatter-brained gray lemur in a crown shouted.

"Ringtail?!" Skipper yelled. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just wondering who my new subjects are!" Julian replied.

"New…subjects…?" Fred asked, confused.

"Yes, of course, silly bald bird! I _am _king!" Julian said.

Fred looked at Skipper and Skipper gave him a look that said, "Don't worry about this yahoo." Fred smiled largely and nodded. He understood that this guy was a nut.

"Well, sire, I hope it doesn't bother you that my flock and I'll be staying for a while." Fred bowed and played along.

"Ohohoho! Fancy treatment! I like it!" Julian said.

"Yes, well, we must be going now, sire." A beautiful female turkey said from behind Fred.

And with that they walked away, the flock giggling at the play they just put on. The female who had spoken up before walked to the front and brushed up against Fred's flank. He looked at her comfortably.

"Thanks, honey." Fred said to the lady, retuning her embracement.

They walked side-by-side, content with the fact they were together. Finally the birds reached the ostrich habitat and got a curious eye from the inhabitant.

"Hi, Rico…and…others. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Listen up! You have new roomies! This is Fred and his flock. Kowalski, explicate!" Skipper said to the much, much larger bird.

"These turkeys wish to hide from the humans and need to hide here. I assume that they'll blend in due to your similarity in appearance. Do you accept?" Kowalski said smartly.

"Oh yeah sure! I never pass up an opportunity for new friends!" The ostrich accepted.

"Hooray!" Fred's mate yelled and they hugged each other. A tiny bird pushed her way to Fred's side and looked at him with her beautiful eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy, do we get to stay here?" the child asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, we do." Fred replied to her with a heartwarming smile. It was official, the turkeys _had _to stay.

That night the penguins piled into bed and Skipper set his alarm clock. 0500 hours (5:00am), it said. He claimed his bed on the bottom bunk, lying on his back. He tried to close his eyes, but it did no good. His eyes remained open and his mind buzzed with voices. One voice rang louder than all of the others.

"Don't you know what happens to birds like us during Thanksgiving?" The voice finally faded when Skipper fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: I Eat Bugs

Chapter 2: I Eat Bugs

Skipper woke up at 0500 hours (5:00am) like any other morning to a loud buzzing alarm clock. His team fidgeted, rolled over and refused to awake. Skipper watched as they dreamed. It was a little funny to watch them use pretend things in their sleep.

Private was pretending to lick a lollypop, holding his wrapped flipper in the air and licking. Rico acted like a hatchling, curling into a cute little ball and kicking. He did baby babble and accidentally hacked up a stick of dynamite. Skipper ran over and threw the stick out the entrance. He did a sigh of relief and climbed back down the ladder to his coffee. Okay, maybe _not _so cute.

He watched as Kowalski lay there, hugging something invisible. He said something that sounded like…Doris…? Skipper shook his head. Suddenly Kowalski screamed, "Ahh! Jiggles no!" and the team woke up. They were alert, but slightly groggy. Kowalski looked over his teammates nervously. As soon as they realized there were no threats, they dropped out of defensive position and joined their leader at the table.

"Good morning, Skippah." Private greeted with his heart warming smile.

"Hello, Private. You boys look rested and ready." Skipper said returning the smile.

"Yes, sir." The three of them saluted.

"Excellent! Commence Operation: After Breakfast!" Skipper said hungrily.

They headed out the fishbowl entrance onto the fake concrete island that was their habitat. Alice, the hot headed and red headed zookeeper came carrying a bucket full of sardines, trout, and bass. She threw the fish into the air and they pelted the penguins.

"Gee, Skippah, looks like Alice needs target practice. She missed the bowl by a long shot!" Private said.

Skipper turned around but didn't say anything. He had thought for a moment on a response but had none. Innocence was the boy's most prized possession. There was no sense in ruining it.

"Yes, you'd think she'd have better aim after all the practice she's had." Kowalski chimed in.

"Mm-hm!" Rico added and nodded.

They ate the salty, tangy fish and commenced with training. Skipper was giving instructions when a big brown bird glided in front of him. It was Fred.

"Howdy, neighbor!" Fred greeted.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! What brings you here in our habitat at this hour?" Skipper greeted back.

"Yes, the hour is the problem."

"I'm sorry, turkey, I'm not Father Time." Skipper said.

"No, it's just that it's breakfast time, but we can't eat what was given." Fred said worriedly.

"Then what do you eat?" Skipper asked.

"Bugs. I have a hankerin' for some grasshopper myself." Fred licked his beak.

The penguins stared at Fred in disbelief, and then snapped back to reality. Skipper pondered for a moment and looked to his lieutenant.

"Kowalski, options!" he pointed.

"I suggest a short recreation in the park where the bugs hide in the freshly-cut grass." Kowalski replied with a picture of birds surrounded by green squiggles.

"Good plan. Execute!" Skipper said.

They followed Fred back to where the flock was. Fred announced that they were going to the park where bugs were plentiful. The flock of turkeys all nodded and agreed. With careful precision they roamed through the zoo, Skipper on point. Fred followed cautiously. They finally reached the gates. The turkeys celebrated and made a stampede for the grass that had bugs. The penguins looked away sickly. They weren't too keen on bugs.

Finally, sunrise had come and the turkeys had their bellies full. They were ready to go back to the zoo with Skipper on point when a squirrel popped out of a hole in a tree above them. He looked at the penguins and then at the turkeys over and over again.

"Hey, I didn't know you had cousins!" the sandy brown squirrel commented looking over the turkeys with his brown eyes. "Yes, I can see the slight resemblance."

"Why hello, Fred. These aren't our cousins. I'd like you to meet our _friend, _Fred." Private introduced politely.

Fred the squirrel leaned in and flicked his ear curiously. He squinted his eyes and then looked at his furry paws. He looked up with a puzzled look on his face.

"That's not me, I'm right here." He said.

"No, this is a different Fred." Private argued.

"But, I thought I was unique!"

"Well I-!" Private was about to say something else but Skipper made a slashing motion across his throat meaning 'Never mind, let's leave.' Private followed orders and said good bye to Fred the squirrel.

"What a silly guy. Back at home we have a couple guys that look like him. They know how to dodge bullets! Literally!" Fred chuckled to himself as he walked.

He got a few awkward stares from the other birds. He paid no attention to them, happily walking along. They walked in the zoo gates only to see King Julian jump out of nowhere.

"Hello, silly water birds! There's a dumb human in my habitat breaking everything and talking about you! I expect you to be stopping this immediately! In fact, I decree that you do!" Julian stomped an emphasizing paw in complete outrage.

"Candied yams! Fred, go to hideout! Boys, to the lemur habitat, step on it!" Skipper commanded.

Orders were followed with the turkeys heading to the ostrich's habitat and the penguins to the lemurs'. Skipper felt hesitation but didn't show any. He didn't want to show any fear although he had a new one. What if they were defeated and cooked over an open fire? Skipper shook his head and focused on the mission at hand: divert Officer X's attention from the zoo and keep the turkeys safe.

They approached the broken habitat that used to look so neat and dodged an incoming chunk of wood.

"My throne! You birds did not get here on time! Look what happens when you are not doing as I ask!" Julian started caressing the ruins of his throne. "I'm here baby. I cannot be believing this!"

"Right, get ready for a face off boys." Skipper said as they entered by jumping over the fence.

They looked up to see a tall man with little hair on his head, but a lot on his face. His face showed grimace at the sight of the penguins and his eyes burned with a fury that only he understood. He glared at the four short commandoes and held a tazer in his hand.

"Well, well…_penguins._"

He forced the words into a friendly sounding greeting. All except the penguins part. It shot through the air like an arrow. You could tell the word caused him pain. He could only be one person.

Officer X.

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for your reveiws! It's awesome that you guys are so interested in the story! Oh, and to clarify, Fred my pet turkey, wasn't eaten. He found a very pretty female turkey that encouraged him to return to his wild nature. He accepted her offer and they ran away together. So, basically, he ran away. Thanks again, Read and Reveiw, and stay tuned! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking Events

Chapter 3: Shocking Events

Officer X. One of the many enemies of the penguins. He was tall and bulky with a blue jumpsuit and a belt full of gadgets. He had a tazer in his hand and gripped it tightly. He had a look of angst in his eye. Officer X was a worthy adversary indeed. Perhaps _too _worthy.

"We have unfinished business. Once I get rid of you, I can get on with my life…and find that delicious turkey." Officer X said angrily with a voice cold and unforgiving. "It ends here."

Skipper stared at the man with disbelief. What Fred had said was true. People _do _eat turkeys. The 'people eating penguins' part wasn't quite confirmed, and Skipper didn't want to find out today. The penguins had a stare down with the insane Officer until he made the first move.

Officer X went for a drop kick, but the penguins dodged in the nick of time. He turned to them and fired up the tazer that he'd so wanted to use. He charged towards the penguins holding his weapon like a sword. Skipper moved, followed by Kowalski and Rico, but Private wasn't fast enough. He was shocked and burned as he fell to the ground. He wasn't dead, just badly hurt and unconscious.

"Good golly wholly!" shouted Kowalski in horror.

Rico gasped dramatically. Skipper realized that if they were going to fight X, they'd need a better strategy. They grabbed Private and ran off to their habitat. Officer X followed, but stopped at the water. He had so many gadgets on his belt, he would surely be electrocuted. Instead, he waited outside the fence with a dart gun in his lap.

Inside the concrete HQ, they laid Private in the bottom bunk so that he could rest. The senior commandoes sat around the table that was held up by cinder blocks. They stared at the gray surface in dismay. Skipper broke their silence.

"Men, I need options." He said.

"Skipper, before we worry about ourselves, shouldn't we get Fred to a safer area?" Kowalski asked. "He _is _our client."

"Right, but I'm not risking anyone else's safety. I'll go alone. You boys remain here on lockdown until I return through the top secret entrance." Skipper said boldly.

"But Skipper-!"

"No buts, Kowalski! I've got to do this! It's a leader's job to take risks for his team, and I am your leader!" Skipper said.

He left through the lab door, moving quickly through the wiry tunnels that seemed to twist and turn forever until finally ending at the sewer. Skipper removed the lid of the manhole and looked around warily. Officer X was still staring into the penguin habitat and had no idea that Skipper was there. Skipper still moved hastily, belly-sliding through the morning zoo crowds. He made his way to the ostrich habitat, and spotted Fred and his flock. He jumped onto the brick fence where leaves engulfed him in the shadows.

"Psst! Fred! Fred, over here!" he beckoned. Fred turned his head and walked over to Skipper.

"What's wrong, Skipper?" Fred asked.

"We have a big problem! X is in the zoo!" Skipper informed.

"X?"

"Officer X! The blue suited man from earlier! Go into maximum security! That's an order!" Skipper ordered. "Bring me the ostrich."

"Alright." Fred said and walked over to the taller bird and brought her over.

"How may I help?" she asked.

"I need you to keep an eye out for Officer X. He's in a blue jumpsuit. You'll know him when you see him."

"What's in it for me?"

"What could you possibly want?"

"A date with Rico."

"Fine. Stay sharp and don't let Fred get taken away." Skipper left and slid towards the HQ.

Although he didn't like the whole 'love' thing in his unit he thought Rico would understand. Rico wouldn't be a big fan of the idea, but Skipper had to make the deal. Rico had to understand it was a risk for a fellow bird. Soon he came to the sewer and slipped under Officer X's nose. He inched through the tunnel carefully, taking his sweet time. He wasn't looking forward to telling Rico that he had a date. Finally, though, he walked across the threshold into Headquarters.

"Skipper! You're back!" Kowalski said happily.

"Yeah, what's so surprising about that?" Skipper asked confidently.

"Nothing."

"I've made a deal with the ostrich to protect Fred. But there is a downside." Skipper said gravely.

"Yes?" Kowalski said expectantly.

"Rico you have a date." Skipper said.

"Noooooooooo!" Rico dropped to his 'knees' and shouted to the ceiling.

"Remember, Rico, it's for a good cause! Saving a fellow bird!" Skipper said, trying to ease the psycho's pain.

Rico stood by his doll on the steps and kissed her. "I sowwy…" he said sadly. Then he pointed at Skipper accusingly and spoke angry gibberish to the doll.

"I agree it is sort of my fault." Skipper rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet.

Rico spoke more gibberish.

"Rico, you know it's not _that _bad." Kowalski said.

More gibberish.

"It's a _friendly _date. It's not like you have to marry the woman!" Skipper yelled.

In the bunk Private stirred and turned onto his side to see his teammates.

"Hello, what's all the yelling about?" he asked.

"Nothing, Private! Nothing at all. How do you feel?" Skipper said.

"Numb," Private replied. "What happened? All I remember is Officer X and the lemurs…"

"Well, you are correct about the Officer X part…" Kowalski said.

"He's outside at this moment planning an attack. We stay here until closing." Skipper filled in.

That day, the guests were disappointed. Although with Officer X being known now as the 'crazy penguin man' not many parents let their children near him. It was a gloomy day indeed. Meanwhile, our four favorite penguin commandoes remained securely playing cards and watching guests through the periscope. Of course, Kowalski did some experimenting in his lab and Private watched the Lunacorns. It seemed lazy to ignore the guests that weren't afraid of Officer X, but it was the only way to avoid him. Finally closing time came and the penguins felt safe enough to go outside.

Skipper appeared first, finding that the fishbowl was heavier due to the fish from lunch that was never eaten. He was very cautious and looked for X. Once he was sure there was no crazed officer, he stood up on the island. He beckoned the other three up and they came greeting the sun. Warmth met feathers and felt very good. Skipper ate a fish and walked out towards the horizon where the sun lay its head.

"Good job, boys. It looks like we fooled that-!" All of a sudden Officer X came out of nowhere and snatched Skipper.

Skipper struggled in X's hands as he squeezed tighter. It felt harder and harder to breathe for Skipper as he struggled. Finally he gave in and yelled to the others.

"Boys, save your selves! Kowalski, you're in charge! I'm counting on you!" Officer X started running and stuffed Skipper into a backpack. Alice watched X closely as he ran through the gate and into the park.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is coming up soon! So stay tuned and see ya! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: X-cellent Ending

Chapter 4:

Inside the stuffy bag, Skipper was tossed around like a salad. He was curled up in a very uncomfortable position because of the small space. He tried tearing at fabric and fighting to get out. He just punched and punched with no luck. He gave up and stared at the fabric with a now aching back.

Back at HQ, there was a complete panic between all of the team. They had relied on Skipper's instruction so much they couldn't do anything without him. Finally, though, they gathered their bearings and began pulling themselves together. Rico cleared his throat and did a silly impression of Skipper.

"Kowalski, options!" He said almost clearly.

Kowalski narrowed his eyes and gave Rico a dirty look.

"Right, Rico. Although that gets annoying coming from you, I suggest we save Skipper." Kowalski said.

Private and Rico eyed him curiously. Kowalski then re-examined his words and made a quick recovery.

"Er, what I meant to say was come up with an elaborate plan to save Skipper."

"Yeah! So…what's the plan?" Private asked.

"Uh…" Kowalski thought with a flipper on his chin.

Rico spouted off some gibberish that his two comrades seemed to understand.

"A pursuit and retrieve mission! Good thinking, Rico!" Kowalski declared. "Let's get Skipper back!"

The pursuit began with tracking. It had been several minutes since Officer X had taken off. Rico was used as a bloodhound, down on all fours and sniffing at the green, well-kept grass. X's trail reeked of sweat, after shave, and rubber. Rico found tracks and Kowalski examined them. X had definitely gone this direction.

In the backpack Skipper felt as though he was going to suffocate. It wasn't that he was claustrophobic, but that he was scrunched up in a really small space. He bounced like popcorn as X ran, until it turned to walking. Skipper could hear cars and a lot of people yelling. They were out of the perfectly peaceful park and in the big concrete jungle. Skipper laid in the backpack, having given up on escape. _I'll be cooked for sure, _Skipper thought, _and served with a side of gravy and mashed potatoes! _

He could tell they went into an elevator because of the weird feeling in his belly. They went up and up until they had reached their destined floor. _Ding! _ The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Skipper braced himself. The creak of a door suggested that they had entered Officer X's apartment. The floor croaked and groaned as X walked across. He slammed the backpack and Skipper down on the table as it came un-done.

A freed Skipper stood up in a defensive stance but then dropped it when he had a look around. The walls were littered with penguin posters from the zoo that had holes in them from a recent dart games. A couple of the posters had knives in them. There were black and white colored bowling pins, one without a head. Skipper felt very unnerved. Not scared. _Leaders are __**never **__scared, _he reminded himself. Perhaps a little freaked out because he was in a psychopath's base, probably never to see the sun again.

"Like it? This is what I'm stuck with since you penguins ruined my career. I've got you, but where are those turkeys?" Officer X asked.

Skipper stood on the table, still gawking at the creepy, obsessive posters.

"You _will _help me find those turkeys. I'm going to turn them in, maybe keep one for myself…" X trailed off and licked his lips. Skipper could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to eat a turkey. Fred was right, people _did _eat birds.

"I'm not helping you kill a fellow bird." Skipper said although X didn't hear.

"Your little bird friends will come…and when they do, I'll have X-ellent turkey!" Officer X laughed. And there were the terrible X jokes.

The other three commandoes had followed the trail rapidly and found themselves at the foot of a tall apartment building. Thank goodness the doors were open, so they didn't need to scale it. They began walking until a familiar voice came from behind them.

"Howdy there, boys! What are you up to?" it was Fred, the turkey, with a few of his flock.

"What are you doing here?" Kowalski asked.

"Oh, we saw you leave the zoo and the wife thought we should check on you." Fred responded.

"Well, right now we're trying to save Skipper." Kowalski said.

"We may be able to help." Fred said and his flock fanned out and saluted.

Back in the apartment building, Skipper sat on the table. Officer X watched T.V. in a recliner and made really corny X jokes. Skipper ignored him and tried to occupy his mind. He thought of escape plans. Jumping out the window? No, too far down. Busting out the door? No, he'd be recaptured. Having no options frustrated him. He half hoped for his team to rescue him and half hoped that they would stay away.

Skipper sat there until a group of birds came in through the window and slammed into X! Officer X fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. He just laid there wondering what the heck hit him.

"Skippah!" One of the birds called. Skipper tuned and saw his team jumping off of the big birds. Private, Kowalski and Rico had ridden the turkeys to Skipper's rescue!

"Nice entrance, boys!" the penguins did high five high-jinx.

"Now let's get out of here before…oh boy!" Kowalski turned around and saw X begin to get up.

There was a chase through the apartment sending papers and other things everywhere. Feathers flew when the turkeys panicked. X chased the penguins vigorously around the room until he found his dart gun. He cocked it and aimed.

"Continue moving, he has a weapon!" Skipper shouted. Orders were followed and darts were avoided.

Finally, the penguins escaped out the window, riding on turkeys. Before he left, Rico grabbed a pie off the kitchen counter. It was a smooth ride home. As soon as they saw the park they landed and walked back into the zoo.

"I can't thank you enough, Skipper." Fred said with gratitude.

"It was nothing, nothing at all." Skipper said warmly.

"And…I'm sorry I scared you all with the 'people eating us birds' thing. I see it's just chickens now!" Fred whispered.

"Woa, now, _I _wasn't scared. You only had my _team _rallied up. _Not _me." Skipper said.

Everyone else snickered and chuckled.

"Good-bye and thank you!" Fred yelled as he and his flock flew off into the orange sunset.


End file.
